The Garbage Test
by Blossomtree
Summary: <html><head></head>Basically a lot of fluff that I came up with on the spot. Syaoran is sick and tired of being set up on dates with gold diggers and does something about it. Enter Sakura, who is super sweet!</html>


So umm Hi! I'm very new at this stuff so any comments are good but if you just want to read that great as well too!

AND I HAVE NO HATE TOWARDS GARBAGE MEN! SERIOUSLY, I'M ACTUALLY FRIENDS WITH THE ONES THE PICK UP MY GARBAGE!

I just came up with the plot and I had to write it!

Disclaimer: I totally don't own anything, except the plot

The Garbage Test 

Syaoran was unfortunately at _another_ date, at the expense and glee of his barmy cousin.

Syaoran couldn't believe he cut a deal with the devil and her assistant (really his own mother and cousin). Eriol and his mother were to find women that were suitable enough and met all of his requirements, and he would see for himself if she was suitable enough for him.

It wasn't that he was egoistical or anything, he just didn't want to get catch up in someone who didn't care him as he would have to her.

But, Syaoran had noticed lately, they have been of the same type. Women of all size would be extravagant and dolled up to the max, every single of them were loaded up with the latest fashions and accessories. But most importantly, every single one of them was after his money.

Syaoran had always kept his private life away from the public eye, yes everyone knew he was the president of Li Corp, the only company he build up from top to bottom by himself without the help of the Li family, and he made sure he got no help from anybody.

If the Li Elders tried to take everything away from him, he would always have Li Corp.

Not many people knew about the real Syaoran Li, simply which he was with to his close friends and family. And truth be told, Syaoran liked it that way.

Syaoran sighed inwardly as he listened to his date ramble about her co worker who wasn't so friendly to her, but then again she wasn't very friendly to the said coworker either, so in Syaoran's eyes they were pretty even.

He thanked God as she stopped talking to take a breather and quickly called for a check. The girl didn't know he was Syaoran Li, he has given her an alias name he used many times when he was being set up. The only thing the girl could guess was that he was a descent, rich man. He could see her eying his watch at the beginning of the date.

He turned to her and said, "You never asked me what I do for a living."

She flustered instantly, "Well, I'm pretty sure it's something great!"

Syaoran smiled brightly, "Of course, but why don't you take a guess?"

"Uhhh, well I think maybe a CEO or a head scientist or something like that..?"

Syaoran smiled even more brightly, his white teeth glistening in the light, "not exactly, I'm a garbage picker. You know, when you put your garbage out on the curb for pick up. I would be the guy the truck collecting garbage. I absolutely love the smell of garbage, especially first thing in the morning! It's just so refreshing"

Syaoran smiled, he had to make this believable, but he had to catch her all of her disguised emotions on her face.

She seemed like she was having an internal war, angry but yet confused at the same time. She took more confused tone.

"But you wear such great clothes. I mean, you dress as if you own a large corporation. So immaculate and perfect..."

"Oh no, I just borrowed this from a good friend who coincidentally is a CEO of a company."

'_Well, actually Eriol is the CEO of my company but she doesn't need to know that.' _

"Ahh," she said "Well, um this was nice but I got to rush off to another shooting soon! So uhh bye!"

She quickly stood up, "Oh and thanks for the coffee! That was super nice of you."

Syaoran smoothly put in with lots of practised fake concern, "Well, aren't you going to call me or something? I would love to get to know you better."

"Ah, well my schedule is always busy and I really don't have time. I mean I was lucky enough to get this coffee break with you. "And she quickly walked out of the door.

'Well, another gold digger gone.' Syaoran smirked and got out his phone, and called Eriol.

"How did it go?"

"Not well and I'm not doing this again. It's painfully pathetic and I don't like lying."

"You could just not mention you're a garbage man but since you insist on this stupid test you get want you deserve," replied Eriol bitingly.

"Yes because by fooling them I save my time, energy and effort into a relationship where I know she is after my money and not me. And, I'm not doing this again," Syaoran rationalized.

"Do you want me to talk to your mother Syaoran?" At this point, Syaoran visibly gulped.

"Great! I'm so glad we had this conversation, now I got to get back to work or else my boss (as my best friend) will be up my ass."

Syaoran growled, "He's going to be up your ass regardless, you moron."

Eriol chuckled, "Well, I heard my ass is not a very pretty place to be, you know."

Syaoran hung up on him rather than say some wisely chosen words. He got up from his seat and walked out onto the summer streets.

Suddenly, he felt an extremely thick book fall on his shoe, and a brown head collided into his chest.

"Owww! Holy shit!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I can't see where I'm going with all these books I'm carrying but I'm really sorry!"

Syaoran looked up, it was so obvious why that girl couldn't see where she was going because she was holding a tower of books in her hands, completely blocking her view of the streets and sidewalk in front of her.

Syaoran gingerly picked up her book and set it on her on top of her stack.

"Well, now my toe nursed because it's so bruised," he said teasingly.

"Well, then if that's the case then I certainly will nurse your toe until it is good as new." She knew lowered her stack and walked towards the coffee shop, it seemed like she was used to flirting men like him.

Syaoran froze when he saw those beautiful green eyes, it felt like she had charmed him on the point. He wasn't used to being charmed, in fact he was the charmer. It was so odd.

He suddenly opened the door to the coffee shop for her, as she was struggling to grasp the handle and hold all of her books all at once.

"Are you meeting someone here?" he blurted out. Usually, he would have rushed off to another meeting or do more paper work but suddenly they didn't seem as appealing as watching her talk.

"Uhh no," she replied clearly startled by such a request.

"I would love to buy you a cup of coffee and learn more about those books you're holding in your hands"

She brightened instantly, "Really, not many people have an interest in ancient Greek mythology!"

"Greek mythology huh? Well, I vaguely remember about Zeus and his son Hercules"

Sakura smiled, "Well, there's more than that you know. There's Pan and Jason and Demeter and…"

2 hours later…

Syaoran was absolutely thrilled that he had the opportunity to meet and sit with someone that was so worldly and knowledgeable about many other fields from archaeology to botany. He learned that her name was Sakura Kinomoto, an ancient myths prof at the University of Tokyo.

She knew about the other subjects because she had done so well in high school and that her father was a prof in archaeology.

"So, why'd you become a prof?"

Sakura smiled, "I really don't know, I just like helping people and explaining themes and ideas to them. Especially when after you're done explaining you can see the gears and pulleys in their heads and you see this little light in their eyes, and you understand that they understand. It's just so amazing sometimes. So, why'd you become a business man?"

"Who said I was a business man?"

"Well from our conversations for the last two hours, you're very good at math and you said you wanted to take over the family business..right?"

'_Shoot! Now how am I supposed to say my line?"_

"uhh, but I'm not just yet because I want to know more about working and how things work so I'm just doing a couple of odd jobs to get some 'worldly experience' before I lock myself up in an office," Syaoran rambling.

Sakura smiled brightly, "Well, at least you're enjoying it! So what type of odd jobs do you do?"

'_Alright Syaoran! Here's the selling point! Make it good'_ Syaoran cleared his throat, "well, I'm working as a garbage man!"

Sakura smiled pleasantly, " do you like it?"

"Kind of, I mean it gives me loads of money, and it fits my timetable because I'm an early riser."

"Well, I'm glad you like it, I mean if it suits your needs."

Syaoran just stared at her, more like ogled her. _Why isn't she coming up with excuses to leave right now? Or scoffing or tutting like what other women do? Why isn't she saying that there is an appointment she needs to get to?_

Surprisingly to Syaoran, she stayed in the coffee shop with all of her books out for another hour. It felt good to talk to someone who wasn't eying you because of the watch you had on. He felt safe and secured like a blanket knowing she wasn't going to run away with him.

Suddenly, Sakura smiled, "I need to go home and cook for my family. So umm I'll see you soon?"

"Family? Like your parents or your husband?" Syaoran panicked.

"Oh no no, for my brother and my dad. Sometimes they just get so into work that they forget they need to eat! I swear one day they will get so thin they will waste away!" Sakura flushed.

"But," Sakura continued, "Would you like to come for dinner?"

Syaoran was absolutely thrilled! Not only was this wonderful woman going to let him into her house, but she wasn't afraid that he was going to embarrass her about his occupation.

"Of course! I would love to come by! Would you just give me a sec? I need to call someone."

"Sure!"

Syaoran went outside and dialled Eriol

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh, hey what's up? Do you need rescuing from another clingy date again," as always his best friend was always quick to assume, although he isn't wrong most of the time with those assumptions…

"No, definitely not! Tell mother that I won't be coming for dinner."

"Why? What happened at the office?"

"Nothing happened, oh and you and mother can stop setting me up on dates now."

Eriol who was sitting with his feet up on the table, suddenly crashed. And to the glee of Syaoran he was able to hear it perfectly though the phone.

"Whoaaa Slow down! What just happened in the last five hours?"

"I don't really know, but honestly it seems like she's perfectly capable of handling my trash," Syaoran said with a smirk.


End file.
